User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Evil Demon God (Dragon Ball Infinity Rework)
Summary |-|Evil King= |-|'Boundless Hatred' Zalama= The Evil Demon God King (revealed to be the Dragon God Zarama; Creator of the Super Dragon Balls) is a alternate iteration of the Evil Demon King created by the Dragon Ball Infinity Verse. Appearance Especially for one who formerly held the "Grand Priest/Daikinashan" title, you'd expect his physique to be more... well.... skinnier. This is not even close to the truth. Standing at a hulkish height and stature, The Evil Demon God King was seen to be likely eight feet tall, with grey spikes lunging out of his forearms and his ankles. He is light purple in coloration, with a black mane looking hair. His torso and neck also seem to be outright red, as shown in his regular form. Personality Ruthless and cunning, Zarama is nothing but a complete and utter dominating force whenever he does decide to fight, which is completely rare in and of itself. Quiet but foreboding, he gives off the aura of a truly dangerous opponent, and one doesn't need to guess to figure out what he's capable of. He is commanding, and nearly everyone who comes into contact with him knows he isn't someone to cross. He's somewhat charismatic, as shown when capable of bringing all the Demon Gods to one location for the sole purpose of taking over all things. Dark, sinister, sadistic, and cruel, he desires nothing but the utter destruction and humiliation of whomever does decide to set their eyes on him. However, what does need to be known is despite the above, he is extremely overconfident in his capabilities as a fighter, which is very well deserved. However, he also does seem to acknowledge someones fighting ability or potential, as seen with his fight with Saitama and Goku. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil (Formerly Neutral) Name: Zarama Origin: Dragon Ball Infinity Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon God, Former Grand Priest, Current Ruler of the Demon Realm, Leader of the Evil Demon Gods, etc. Weight: '''Comparable to Omega Shenron '''Height: 7'10½" Combat Statistics Tier: 0''' l '''0 l 0'''l '''0 Powers and Abilities: 'Skilled Martial Arts (Was the former Grand Priest prior to the current one), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Acausality, Ki Sensing (Can sense God-Ki and variations of it, sensed the ki of Goku and Co. from a Alternate Universe), Afterimage Creation (Created multiple afterimages in his fight with Goku), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, True Flight, Transformation, Reality Manipulation (Was warping the entire battlefield around him when fighting Omni-Super Saiyan Goku), Causality Manipulation (The laws of Casuality doesn't apply to those on the God-Levels, and can easily warp them as they please), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Comparable to Cocytus, who was unaffected by the Full Hakai of Beerus ), Resistance to Time Manipulation ( Chronoa's Power of Time Unleashed had no affect on him whatsoever. Walked through Xenoverse Hit's Cage of Time technique like it didn't exist), Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation / Conceptual Manipulation ( Even SSG Goku was manipulating and shaking all the Higher-Dimensions and the concepts within Universe 7 while trying to control his divine presence, and was almost on the verge of transcending all concepts of time and space completely, but wasn't able to.) 'Attack Potency: Boundless Level(Is an Unfathomable Levels of Infinity stronger in comparison to the likes of Dragon Ball Infinity's Grand Priest prior to his million year time skip of nothing but training {within the Realm of Distilled Time, where a moment inside the world is equivalent to an Inaccessible Cardinal Amount of Time}, with each planck time {10^-43 of a second} of training transcending his previous limitations as they transcend a mere mortal, who is an Inaccessible Cardinal in comparison to the likes of Serious Whis, who has similar superiority to the likes of Casual Whis, who has similar superior to Serious DBI's Beerus, who has Similar Superiority to Casual Beerus, who has similar superiority to the likes of DBI's BoG Super Saiyan God Goku with a mere fragment of his casual power, who has similar superiority in comparison to all those from their version of the Buu Saga, whom SSJ3 Vegito should be an Inaccessible Cardinal above DBI's Kid Buu, whom should be an Inaccessible Cardinal above SSJ2 Gohan, who is an Inaccessible Cardinal in comparison to Perfect Cell, who is an Inaccessible Cardinal in comparison to Post-Broly Movie but Pre-Cell Games Base to Super Saiyan Goku with the main Z-Warriors such as Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan, who is an Inaccessible Cardinal the likes of Regular Movie Broly Super Saiyan whom when in base form and completely drained of energy was going to destroy all the Uncountable Number of Inaccessible Cardinals of Macrocasms of Dragon Ball Infinity's U7 in one Attack if not stopped by DBI's version of Base Goku empowered by all his teammates, in which each Macrocasm has an multiverse filled with realities that has structures akin to constructs beyond all recursions of those beyond all extensions of those beyond the concept of higher-dimensional time and space unfathomably greater amount to an infinite unimaginable by even Cantor's Antics, including all mannerisms of "Cardinals", even those exceeding Inaccessible Cardinal, and is an infinitely branching Multiverse that branches off ad infinitude with the same structures contained within each that each branches off into timelines equal to the original number of Macrocasms per moment, and branch off into equal numbers per every decision, dream, animal, entity, and reasons too numerous to be categorized, and the Macrocasms themselves unfathomably transcend all realities that has is or ever will be within them. Fought Omni-Super Saiyan Goku, who after training gained enough power to fight the Demon God) l Boundless Level (Shown to be at least comparable to Goku's Omni Super Saiyan Kaio-Ken x 100, having clashed with him quite a few times, and after a while even capable of no-selling a Kamehameha from him, even when before he was getting effortlessly curbstomped. Absorbed Goku's Omni-Super Saiyan Kaio-Ken x 100. Forced Dragon Ball: Infinity's Goku to master Ultra Instinct, and even then needed to break his limits countless times every moment for at least a Month to eventually defeat him time he broke his limits, he got an amount unfathomable even in comparison to a 10-C become 1-A power-up stronger than the previous limitation.) l Boundless Level (Unlocked a Demonic Version of Ultra Instinct after the fight with Goku's Ultra Instinct, broke his limits countless times in a mere moment after awakening, each time becoming transfinite levels of infinity beyond his first Limitation. Took Goku unleashing his Full Potential, as a Incomplete Omni-Super Saiyan to defeat him) l Boundless Level (After unlocking his 'Boundless Hatred' : Considered to be Boundless in comparison to his previous powerup. Owned Son Goku soon after unlocking his Full Potential as an Omni-Super Saiyan, and required the boosting of Ultra Instinct to defeat him with help of a Limit Broken Vegeta.) Speed: Massively FTL+ , 'possibly '''Immeasurable '''or '''Irrelevant '(Kept up with Omni-Super Saiyan Goku, who should be immeasurably beyond Post-ToP Xeno SSB Vegito Kaio-Ken x 100, who should be ludicrously faster than both. Goku as a SSG during the Battle of Gods arc, which like DBS absorbed into his base, fought Beerus across all the Macrocasms of Universe 7, and transversed them nigh-instantaneously... And At the end of his first fight w/Beerus.... He broke his limits to the point he surpassed the concepts of time and space. Zarama should be at least comparable to Angel-Level Fighters, if not ludicrously above them) | '''Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable 'or '''Irrelevant '(He should be far faster than before, but to a unknown extent) l '''Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable or Irrelevant (Kept up with Potential Unleashed Ultra Instinct Goku) l Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable or Irrelevant '(Stomped Potential Unleashed Ultra Instinct. Took Limit Broken Vegeta and Potential Unleashed Omni-Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Goku to overwhelm) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown l Unknown '''l '''Unknown l Unknown Striking Strength: Boundless Level '(Far Stronger than Xeno Grand Priest, who should be on atrocious levels beyond Infinity's BoG SSG Goku during the Battle of Gods Arc.) 'Durability: Boundless Level '''l '''Boundless Level l Boundless Level l Boundless Level ' 'Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High ' 'Range:Boundless Level '(Should be at the absolute least comparable to Infinity's BoG Arc SSG Goku. Affected all the Macrocasms just by merely coming from the Outer World) 'Intelligence: Extremely High '''(Was the former Grand Priest, and as such should have mastered a stupendous amount of fighting techniques. Orchestrated a plan to become powerful enough to defeat Zen-Oh, and utilize a ancient god absorbing technique. Baited Goku to using all his potential power for him to adsorb, and was able to find a way to escape the Demon Realm many years before the rifts occurred.) '''Weaknesses: '''Extremely prideful and arrogant. '''Notable Attacks / Techniques: (TBE) Key: Pre-God Absorption l Post-God Absorption '''l '''Demonic Ultra Instinct '''l Boundless Hatred''' Note: I plan on making more profiles for the verse (Dragon Ball Infinity). It's a fanfic that I knew of a while back that was based off of Anime War. Scaling wise, Goku as a Full Powered Omni-Super Saiyan far surpasses Zalama using Boundless Hatred one that fought him was a Incomplete Omni-Super Saiyan. Their version of Heroes and Xenoverse scales backwards to Infinity. Category:Blog posts